


Rise and Shine

by Semi_problematic



Series: Youtuber Reddie [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Richie got on his knees, sliding his hands up Eddies stomach and chest. "Tangle your hands in my hair-""This looks crazy, Richie.""People love watching gays and we are gays." Richie looked up at him. "We need the views."Eddie tangled his hands in Richies hair, gasping when Richie kissed his stomach. "Stop."





	Rise and Shine

"Good morning." Richie mumbled, his eyes barely open. He rolled around on his bed, smiling at the camera. He extended his arm out further, showing Eddie laying beside him, peacefully sleeping. "Eddie and I just got done filming our super hot sex tape."

"Good god." Eddie mumbled, he rolled away from Richie, burying his face in his pillow.

"There was wax and knives and fire. It was a whole production." Richie grinned. He glanced back at Eddie, elbowing him. "Right, Eds."

"Wrong." Eddie stated. "So very wrong." 

Richie huffed. "He's a closet kinkster."

Eddie slapped his camera out of his hands. "Don't ever date a YouTuber. They're annoying."

"You've been dating me since we were 14. You must've known I was annoying then." He leaned down and picked up his camera. "Its been four years. You must love me."

"Tragically." Eddie pulled the sheets over his head. "Go vlog somewhere else. I'm trying to sleep."

"All that sex must've tired you out, huh?" 

"Richie, if you don't stop I'm returning that camera." Eddie warned. "And you know I'm not kidding."

Richie made a face before climbing out of bed. He picked up his glasses and put them on, smiling back at Eddie. "Love you."

"Love you." Eddie whispered, already falling back to sleep.

"Eddie isn't lying." Richie said as he left their bedroom. "Once he caught me looking in my stocking before Christmas and he returned all of my presents and got new ones."

He hummed to himself, walking down the hall. "Eddie is always grumpy in the morning. Its sorta cute.. but we just moved in together so hes a bit more grumpy than normal." He smiled at the camera. "But he loves me, I swear."

\- 

"Look whos finally awake." Richie teased, zooming in on Eddie, who was eating cereal and texting.

"I was already awake. You woke me up." Eddie looked at him and smirked. "I just went back to sleep because I was tired."

"Of me?" Richie teased.

"Getting there." Eddie laughed. "I really am getting there."

Richie set his camera on the counter, walking over to Eddie, leaning down and wrapping his arms around him. "Sweet boy." He kissed his cheek. "You're cute when you're mad."

Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed Richies cheek. "You're handsome when you don't wake me up with a camera in my face." He smiled.

"Look, people liked my vlog last week, who am I to deny the people of what they want." Richie put his hands up. "Its the truth tea, sisters."

"God, you're watching James Charles again? You don't even wear makeup." Eddie laughed. 

"But hes so pretty."

Eddie tilted his head to the side. "Um-".

"But not as pretty as you." Richie pecked his lips. "You are way prettier."

"I know." Eddie pushed the bowl of cereal away. "What are we doing today?"

"Um.." Richie shrugged. "Dunno."

"You have to do something." Eddie explained. "People don't just sit in bed and vlog. You need to do something."

"Uh.." Richie gasped. "I'll go with you to work out. It'll be fun. I can call it "Boyfriends Working Out" and then only put like five seconds of working out."

"You're an idiot." Eddie sighed. His words were full of love. "And I don't think thats interesting enough for clickbait.. say something like "We Were Caught Having Sex In The Gym" and then take a few pictures of us being shirtless and kissing in different parts of the gym." 

"Oh my god." Richie stared at him. "You are a genius! I love you!" He hugged Eddie, tight, waving at the camera. "See ya!" 

\- 

"And now we are at the gym!" Richie cheered, following Eddie inside the gym. "What are we doing? Weight lifting?"

"Do I look like I lift weights?" Eddie asked, glancing over his shoulder at Richie. "We are running."

"Oh god." Richie sighed. "I can barely walk." 

"You'd be screwed in a horror movie." Eddie held the door open, waiting for Richie to walk into the locker room.

"Totally." Richie said. "I would die first because I followed the noise or some shit." 

Eddie dropped his bag on the floor and pulled his shirt off, dropping it on his bag. He turned his back to Richie. "Stop filming."

"But I need a clickbait picture." Richie grinned. "And you look amazing."

Eddie turned around. "Prop your camera up, take your shirt off, and kiss me."

"Since you asked so nicely." Richie grinned, propping his camera up inside an open locker, pulling his shirt off, knocking his glasses off. "Fuck."

"I got them." Eddie mumbled, dropping down to his knees.

"This is perfect for the clickbait-"

"Richie." Eddie slapped his leg, picking his glasses up. "You will not use that clip for your clickbait photo."

Richie was silent before nodding.

"Promise?"

Richie sighed, stubbornly. "Promise."

Eddie slipped Richies glasses onto him, pecking his lips. "How do you want the picture?"

"Lets try a few." Richie pushed Eddie up against the lockers, kissing him hard for a few seconds before pulling away. 

Eddie panted, waving awkwardly at the two men that walked by. "Nothing to see here." He stated, weakly.

Richie got on his knees, sliding his hands up Eddies stomach and chest. "Tangle your hands in my hair-"

"This looks crazy, Richie."

"People love watching gays and we are gays." Richie looked up at him. "We need the views."

Eddie tangled his hands in Richies hair, gasping when Richie kissed his stomach. "Stop."

"Why?" 

"We are in public." Eddie hissed.

Richie bit his stomach, slapping his ass. Eddie could feel his dumb smile agsinst his skin.

"Richie." Eddie squealed, stopping when another man walked by. "Its not what it looks lik-"

"His penis was not in my mouth, sir!" Richie called after the man before bursting out laughing. He tossed his head back, closing his eyes, laughing so hard his body shook.

"You dick!" Eddie slapped Richies arm. "You could get us kicked out."

"Imagine the views!" Richie giggled. "We Got Kicked Out For Having Sex In Public!"

"Too long."

"Like my di-"

"Like my list of reasons I hate you." Eddie muttered.

Richie smiled. He knew Eddie didn't mean it. "Lets go work out, Eds." He ruffled Eddies hair.

"Don't call me that." Eddie smiled, slapping his hand away for the millionth time.

-

Richie panted, staring at the camera. He was covered in sweat, his hair matted against his forehead and his cheeks pink.

Eddie leaned against his shoulder. "So we worked out."

"I hated it." Richie gasped for air.

"He is being dramatic." Eddie shook his head. "It wasn't that bad."

"I can see smell and taste color." Richie shouted. "My limbs are like noodles."

"That's how you know it worked." Eddie gave a thumbs up to the camera. "Like this video if you wanna see Richie be over dramatic about simple tasks."

"Bite me, Edward."

"Fuck you, Richard." 

Richie grabbed the camera and held it close to his face. "Subscribe to save me!" He dramatically laid against the ground of the gym. "Goodbye."


End file.
